All I want for X-Max is you
by Floriane
Summary: Max et Chloé passent Noël ensemble. Deux ans après les évènements d'Arcadia Bay. Fin alternative où Max a sauvé Chloé et où tous les habitants d'Arcadia ne sont pas morts, la ville a été reconstruite. Rated M parce qu'il risque d'y avoir du NSFW dans les chapitres à venir. Pricefield, Chasemarch. GAY EVERYWHERE.


« Are you ready ? We're going to be late for X-Max. »

La punk sourit narquoisement, semblant fière de son jeu de mot. S'appuyant contre la porte de la salle de bain où la brune était enfermée, elle tapotait dessus.

« Come on, what's taking you so much time ? You're really worst than girls. Oh wait… »

De l'autre côté elle pouvait entendre le rire de la Caulfield qui lui arracha un sourire, malgré sa petite maladresse. Soupirant longuement, elle détestait attendre.

« This is my revenge for all the times you were late. Deal with it, you need to work on your patience Chloe.»

Le ton de la brunette était plutôt taquin, comme si elle était fière de la faire autant attendre. Grognant, la bleutée finit par s'éloigner de la porte, se laissant tomber dramatiquement sur le canapé. Les deux filles étaient attendus chez Joyce et David pour fêter Noël tous ensemble. Les parents de Max seraient également présents. Allumant la télé et sa console, elle décida de continuer sa partie de Mass Effect 3. Une bonne demi heure après, Max sortait enfin de la salle de bain et la punk n'avait même pas remarqué, trop concentrée sur sa partie. Cette dernière s'assit près d'elle, bien que Chloé prenait tout le canapé, allongée dans une drôle de position. Se penchant vers elle pour embrasser son front, ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que la fille aux cheveux bleus daigna poser ses prunelles sur sa petite amie qui lui souriait doucement.

«Wow. »

Lachant sa manette sous la surprise, la beauté de celle qui partageait sa vie depuis déjà trois ans la frappa de plein fouet. Max avait enfilé une superbe robe rouge rubis à manche courte, qui épousait parfaitement les formes de son corps et devenait plus ample sur la fin. Son maquillage était discret, la brune n'avait jamais été très portée là-dessus, mais c'était assez pour mettre ses yeux en valeur et couper le souffle de la punk qui elle pour le coup, n'avait pas fait plus d'effort que ça, enfilant un pantalon noir, une chemise et un nœud de papillon qui trainait en vrac car elle n'avait pas su comment l'attacher. Se redressant aussitôt, elle admira un moment la Caulfield, elle avait pourtant l'habitude de la voir tous les jours, mais par moment elle oubliait la chance qu'elle avait de l'avoir. La brunette porta son regard sur le nœud de papillon mal fait, esquissant un sourire, pas vraiment surprise, alors qu'elle levait ses doigts pour l'aider à le faire correctement.

« You're hella gorgeous Max. »

Souriant au compliment de Chloé, elle continuait de nouer le nœud, jetant un coup d'œil curieux au jeu en fond sur la télé..

« So how is you game doing ? Still fighting the Reapers ? »

Un long sourire narquois se dessina sur les lèvres de la punk.

« You're the one I'm going to reape if you know what I mean. »

« Wowser Chloe ! »

Explosant de rire, fière de son coup, la brune ne put s'empecher de sourire malgré tout au jeu de mot, depuis le temps elle était habituée, mais il semblait que la Price l'étonnait toujours. Embrassant doucement la joue de Max, les lèvres de la punk commençait à glisser dans son cou, donnant un peu de mal à la brune pour finir de nouer le nœud de papillon, lâchant un long soupir, elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner sous les baisers de la bleutée.

« We have to go Chloe, our parents are waiting… »

Soupirant chaudement dans son cou, elle ne semblait pas s'arrêter pour autant, mordillant la peau de sa petite amie.

« Do we ? »

« Yes. »

« We would have had more time if you weren't that long you know… »

Poussant doucement la punk, Max lui sourit, s'amusant de l'air frustré de Chloe.

« Don't be so sulk. We'll have all night for us after seeing our parents. »

Un long sourire narquois se dessina sur les lèvres de la punk qui semblait avoir bien vite oublier sa peine.

« All night huh? Well you're going to have to keep your promise Caulfield, I'm not forgetting that one ! »

Riant chaudement, Max leva les yeux au ciel, amusée avant de se redresser. La punk la suivit, éteignant console et télé pour attraper sa veste alors que la brune en faisait autant, s'habillant chaudement pour sortir. S'arrêtant un instant devant le long mirroir près de la porte d'entrée de leur appartement, Max fixa son reflet, rejointe par Chloe qui l'enlaça par derrière. En deux ans les filles n'avaient pas tellement changé, Max avait conservé la même coupe, mais une petite mèche bleu s'était frayé un chemin parmi le reste brun, quand à la punk, elle avait laissé un peu plus poussé ses cheveux et arborait un side cut, en revanche toujours fidèle à son bleu électrique. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à la photographe pour sortir son Polaroid est immortalisé ce moment entre elles. La punk serra un peu plus sa petite amie contre elle, cette dernière se retournant doucement, glissant ses doigts sur mon visage pour capturer ses lèvres tendrement, ce qui sembla ravir la principale intéressée. Reculant finalement, la Price ne put s'empecher de lui demander.

« Do we really have to go ? You're way too hot in that dress to have the right to keep it that long... »

Souriant à moitié amusée à moitié désespérée, la photographe déposa un baiser chaste sur les lèvres de Chloé.

« You really are a romantic one, aren't you ? »

« Anything to please my lady. »

Un long sourire fier se dressa sur les lèvres de la punk, le genre dont Max était incapable de résister. Ouvrant la porte, attrapant les sacs de cadeaux pour leur famille, elle resta à tenir la porte, attendant que sa petite amie passe.

« See my lady? I can be gallant. »

Passant amusée, Chloe ferma la porte derrière elles.

« Thanks my dear. Is that only because you want to take that dress off ? »

« Yup, definitely. All night. Remember. »

« I won't be able to forget it since you're only talking about that ! »

Riant malgré tout de bon coeur, la jeune femme leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel, exaspérée. Chloe haussa les épaules et attrapa la main de sa petite amie alors qu'elle prenait l'ascenseur ensemble, traversant le bâtiment puis le parking pour monter dans le pick-up de la punk, toujours fidèle et en service.


End file.
